雨の話- The Story of Rain
by TheLightwoodLegend
Summary: Ever since the faithful day that Ame ran away, Yuki's life hasn't been exactly the same. But, she persevered and moved on. Now, seventeen years later, with a family of her own Yuki still remembers and honors her little brother, and while her memories of him aren't all sunshine and rainbows, she wouldn't trade her time with him for the world. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi everyone! So as some of you may know, this is an account that I share with my friend, and while most stories on here will be written by the two of us, this is a little story that got stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it. It's a short and simple one-shot, but I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoy!** **This story is set sixteen years after the end of the Wolf Children movie and Yuki is married to Sohei and has three young kids.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Children, I only own my Ame, Haru, and Natsu as well as this idea.**

* * *

 **Ages (in case you were wondering)**

 **Yuki- 28**

 **Souhei- 29**

 **Ame (brother)- 27**

 **Ame (son)- 5**

 **Natsu (daughter)- 8**

 **Haru (daughter)- 6**

 **Hana- 47**

* * *

The day was hot, almost unbearably so and while it had started out the same as any other, it had been a mentally exhausting day for twenty-eight-year-old Yuki. Besides having three kids, all under the age of ten, mind you, she and Souhei had spent 90% of the day cleaning the house that her mother had left to her. She now had a new appreciation for her mother for fixing up the house without any help when she and her younger brother had been kids. However, it was what happened after she had finished cleaning that really had her tired.

* * *

"Mommy?" Yuki's five-year-old son had snuck up on her while she had been in her own head, making her jump slightly. "Are you okay, mommy?"

Yuki put on a smile for her son before turning around. Today was Ame's birthday and it had her missing her brother more than ever. It had been seventeen years since she had last seen him.

"Mommy, where did my name come from?" Yuki's son asked randomly, and her heart practically skipped a beat.

"Where'd this come from Ame, you were never curious before?" Yuki asked softly, picking up her son and setting him on her desk. He was still so small, just like her brother had been at his age.

"Haru and Natsu. Nat was born in Summer, and her name means Summer. Haru was born in Spring and her name means Spring. But I was born in the Winter and my name means rain. It doesn't rain in the winter, mommy," Ame explained like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Yuki laughed slightly, running her fingers through her son's tangled dark black hair. "Yes, I suppose that does make sense. I'll tell you what, you want to know where your name came from?"

The young boy nodded excitedly, his eyes lighting up. He loved hearing his mom's stories about her childhood.

"Alright," the brunette said softly, her smile faltering slightly. "You've heard daddy and I talk about mommy's younger brother before, right?"

Ame nodded again. "Mhm, and Natsu told me how the picture in the living room beside the picture of grandpa is a picture of him."

"Well, there's a lot that you've never heard about my brother. He was like us, he could turn into a wolf too, in fact, he was better at it than mommy. Or at least that's what Grandma Hana would say." Ame was completely in wrapped in the story, his eyes glowing as he processed what his mom was saying.

"My brother, he loved nature and all the animals. I would pick on and tease the animals when I was your age, but he would get along with them, they were his friends," Yuki's voice was reminiscent and tired but she couldn't be sad whenever she looked at her son, who was almost a carbon-copy of her brother, Ame.

"But what does this have to do with me, mommy?" Ame asked innocently and Yuki laughed. "Just be patient, I'm getting there."

"Anyways," Yuki continued, kneeling down so that she was looking into her son's eyes instead of standing above him. "My brother and I, we fought, just like you and your sisters do, but I loved him dearly, just as I love you. And my brother, his name was Ame."

"So I got his name?" Ame asked, making sure that he understood.

Yuki nodded, "Yes, you did. He was the kindest, most lovable person I knew, just like you." The brunette mom had tears in her eyes by the time she finished and while she tried to blink them back, one escaped.

Ame reached out, touching his mom's face and wiping away the tear. "Don't cry, mommy. I'm glad you named me after your brother, I promise I'll take good care of Uncle Ame's name."

Yuki smiled sadly, reaching out and hugging her son, "I'm sure you will, Ame. I'm sure you will."

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap! Tell me what you though? Hated it, loved it? I would love to know, so please, leave a review. I'm thinking of doing more stories in this universe where Yuki is married and has kids. If that's something you would like to read then, please, tell me. I would love to go more into the family's backstory and what I think Yuki's kids are like. Anyway's enough of my rambling, please leave a review and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
